The Tri-Pronged Kunia
by cascioli
Summary: When Naruto went to get revenge on Danzo, he found a katana that pulled at his soul. When he touched the katana he was pulled into his mind where he was introduced to his zanpokuto.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Alright so this is one of my first stories, since I was an idiot and accepted a whole bunch of challenges, so sorry if this sucks. Oh and this is supposed to be Danzo bashing so if it doesn't seem that way please give me suggestions. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Six years old *Naruto***

_Ha ha ha! I can't wait to see that bastard Danzo's reactions to my prank! I bet he doesn't know I know he was the one to pay off my landlord to turn off the water and electricity in my apartment; he was also the reason behind me being banned form stores, until I could only eat at Ichiraku, and he could only buy the orange jumpsuit from one store because Danzo raised the prices on everything but that._

So I decided to do a prank, the second Danzo walked through the doors a bucket full of honey and neon pink feathers would fall on him and then the box of bees would be realest. While I was setting up his prank, I felt a… presence. When I looked around I saw a katana in a glass box. I went to the box like I was in a trance. I lifted up the box and took a hold of the katana. And everything went black.

**Inner World**

When I woke up I was in a sewer. **"Hello Naruto."** I looked over and saw a man dressed in hooded black shirt, with a fishnet undershirt, and black dress slacks. He was barefooted, had fangs, wore a blindfold, and his hair was waist length and black with a leaf headband around his neck. **"My name is ******* I am your Zanpakuto." **"Wait what is your name?" I asked. The figure sighed, **"It seems you are not ready to hear my name, too bad." **I then felt myself wake up. I rubbed my eyes and muttered, "What…was that?" I slowly got up, felt my body protest, _Isn't that just great if I'm all sore I won't be able to run if I'm caught_- and headed to the window, so I could go back to my apartment, eat the Holy Ramen of Awesomeness, and go to sleep. It wasn't until I was changing into my pajamas that I realized I had taken the katana.

The next day I went to my teacher Iruka. "Iruka-sensei?" "Yes Naruto?" Iruka's gentle brown eyes looked down at me. "Umm… I found this katana in the forest, and… I was wondering if you could look at it, and knew someone who would be willing to teach me?" Iruka blinked in surprise _he wants to use a katana?_ "Hmm… I'll look at it and ask around okay Naruto? Please be patient." I beamed "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him, bouncing up and down. Iruka smiled and laughed "calm down Naruto! You'll get so excited you'll have no energy for the rest of the week!" I pulled away and started to run back to my apartment, "See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei!" Iruka smiled and shook his head, _that boy continues to surprise me._

**Sorry this is so short, oh should I have a paring in this fiction?**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**All right I'm not sure if this makes a new chapter but I'll try.**

**"**Naruto this is Hakudoshi Yami, and he has agreed to teach you kenjutsu."(?) Yami was a tall man with violet eyes, and green hair, he had a very intimidating presence. "Thank you for accepting me as your student Hakudoshi-sensei!" Yami examined me closely making me very uncomfortable. "Your personality… is fake."

I was very surprised; no one had ever even **questioned** his obnoxious, loud, attention seeking personality before. Sure Naruto had true obnoxious, loud, attention seeking moments, but his personality was construed by the Third Hokage. He said people would hate him more if they thought he was smart and powerful. So if Naruto put up a stupid front people wouldn't be so afraid.

I slowly smiled "I like you, you're alright." Iruka was looking at them with a lost expression. Yami and I just smirked at him which just served to freak him out.

**Time Skip**

It had been six years since I had found my zanpakuto. It had been a long struggle, but I was finally ready to learn my zanpakuto's name. Sitting down in my meditative state, I envisioned my inner world. Opening my eyes I saw I was in the sewer.

**"Hello are you finally ready?" **the figure asked.

Nodding my head, I said determinately, "Yes I am ready to know your name!"

Grinning and showing off his fangs, the figure said, **"Alright then my name is Shi no Kage call my name Naruto!"**

"Grin Shi no Kage!" there was a flash and when Naurto opened his eyes he was holding a tri-pronged kunai in his hands.

"Is… is this your true form Shi?"

**"Hmm… it is and it isn't, this is my shikai." **Shi said.

"Shikai, what's that?" I asked.

**"There are three… levels to a zanpakuto, the sealed state, which is the katana, the shikai, and the bankai."**

I was starting to feel annoyed, "What's Bankai?"

**"Bankai is the final and most powerful technique a zanpakuto can do, every zanpakuto's shikai and bankai is different."**

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

**"Well one Shinagami's shikai could be a spear, while another's could be a mace, the same thing with bankai, ya get it?" **Shi said.

"Yeah thank you for explaining Shi!"

**"No problem Naruto, I can't have my wielder know nothing now can I? Now go to sleep Naruto the genin test is tomorrow."**

"Alright Shi!"

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**** IMPORTANT- ultima-owner you can pick the pairing!**


End file.
